


Bad Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Bad day?""You could say that."





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: bad day.

Maryse sat at the bar with a half empty martini in front of her. She hadn’t touched it in several minutes and was staring off, prompting concern from Maia who walked over to her. It had been a surprised to see Maryse walk into the Hunter’s Moon. She had only been there once before and that was to drag a drunken shadowhunter causing a commotion back to the Institute, and it hadn’t been a very long stay.

“Bad day?”

Maryse looked up at Maia and was silent for a moment before saying, “You could say that.” She sighed and grabbed her drink, finishing it off. “I should probably be getting back to the Institute.”

“You don’t look like you want to go back.”

“I am not very fond of being around my husband,” Maryse answered. “Well, soon to be ex.”

“Ah, I think I remember Jace saying he was in town,” Maia said, walking down the bar a bit to refill someone’s beer. She made a new martini and set it in front of Maryse. “This one is on the house.”

Maryse stared at the drink for a long moment before looking up at Maia who was smiling warmly at her. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Maia shrugged. “I like your kids,” Maia replied, stepping away to pull out blood shots for a vampire. “I’ve also had my fair share of bad relationships, so I’d understand if you’d much rather be here than there.”

Maryse smiled, taking a sip of her drink. “I must say, you are much better company. Thank you.”

Maia chuckled softly. “No problem.”


End file.
